Rules
Learn them, love them. In general, Singularity follows a three strikes system. Three infractions of the rules below will result in a ban. Stay IC You were accepted on the grounds that you knew your canon well, and showed a good grasp of your character. While it is understandable, desirable even, for a character to grow and change over the course of a plot or game, such changes should be logical and a natural progression of their canon characterisation. If you believe that someone is blatantly out of character (OOC) and has not responded to critique, it is suggested you bring the matter to a mod. We take care of it so you don't have to. Be mature While Singularity accepts players of all ages, we expect all our players to behave in a responsible, adult fashion. Wank, flaming, bullying and passive-aggressive behavior are highly frowned upon, whether in the community or elsewhere on the internet. Solve your problems, don't run to RP!S. If you find yourself in a conflict that absolutely cannot be resolved amongst yourselves, bring the issue to the mods directly, and we'll do our human best to address all concerns and hear all perspectives. Evidence of inciting trolling or wank is grounds for immediate expulsion from the game. Keep it tasteful You can play what you like, but we ask you to always keep in mind your fellow players. If a mod feels that the content of your post requires a cut or warning, please follow their instructions. We will always explain our reasons in detail in the event of any dispute. If you are unsure whether a post is inappropriate, go ahead and check with a mod before posting. * No sex logging with players under the age of 18. No exceptions. * No sex logging with obviously underaged characters in the comms. Personal journals are okay. * Material that may be considered "triggers" for some people (like suicide, rape, child abuse, etc) are always to go behind a cut, and properly marked. No exceptions. IC =/= OOC, ICA = ICC Just because someone's character hates your character doesn't mean a player hates you. Just because a plot didn't go your way in game doesn't mean you can escape the consequences for it. The way you behave reflects not only on yourself, but also on the community. Again, we expect our players to be mature. Some behaviors to avoid: * Metagaming: using outside knowledge about the character, their situation, or a game event to uncharacteristically direct a conversation. For example: your character somehow knowing that Bumblebee transforms into a car, without even seeing what he looks like. * Godmoding: deciding another character's actions for them, without consulting the player. Examples: "The Major threw a punch directly into Batou's face, knocking him on his ass," "Character A tells Character B that Character C is all right with them staying the night, when Player A never contacted Player C about it at all." * Micromanaging: OOCly dictating someone's behavior. Play your own character. Don't tell someone how to play theirs. If you don't feel someone portrayal is in-character, first examine whether your opinion bears out of bias, and then consider using proper concrit channels to address it. * Weaseling: avoiding in-character consequences (ICC) for in-character actions (ICA). Please keep in mind that both Sacrosanct and Asphodel have their own brands of justice, and both kinds tend to catch up with characters eventually. While no one can force you into accepting punishment, repeatedly and openly refusing fair consequences for your character's behavior will result in a strike. Respect character restrictions Singularity accepts canon characters, AU characters, and original characters, but the total amount you may have is 10. In addition, the following restrictions apply: * You cannot play both a canon version of a character as well as an AU of the same. * You cannot play two closely-related characters without permission from the mods. * Keep muncesting (playing with yourself) to a respectable minimum. * Original characters can only be apped by existing players. * Play the characters you app. No serial apping and dropping, no character squatting. Be open to constructive feedback Have an "HMD"/"HMR" ("how's my driving"/"how's my roleplaying"). A post of this nature is required to play here-- put it in your character's journal and link it from your character's profile. If you are uncomfortable with receiving certain kinds of feedback, you may consider setting posts to screen, and/or disallowing anonymous comments. But you have to have one. It's mandatory. No exceptions. Maintain a CR chart In addition to an HMD, Singularity also requires CR charts for all characters. These don't have to be fancy, and usually go in either your character's journal like the feedback post or in their wiki profile. The typical CR chart lists the characters yours have interaction with and, briefly, describes what that interaction has been. This is a helpful resource not just for you, the player, but for other players and us mods as well. Participate! This is a panfandom game. There is a plot. The NPCs will talk to you and try to get you onto their respective sides. Events will happen which will affect everyone in the game, and in turn, player characters have a huge role in the outcome of these events. For these reasons, it's important that everyone interact with each other. Don't just stick with a cast or a group of friends. Branch out, ask for CR, plot with people, make requests, take jobs. If you have an idea for a game-wide plot, suggest it to the mods! We want you to get creative and have fun. Like any RP, Singularity is exactly what you make it. Exceptions to the Three-Strikes System The mods reserve the right to skip the three-strikes system if an infraction is serious enough. This would require a unanimous vote by the entire moderation team and would only be used in the most drastic of situations, such as a serious case of player comfort or safety. Wank Activity Additionally, as mentioned above, Singularity has a zero-tolerance policy for wank activity. Players found engaging in wankstirring or trolling, or openly inviting others to wank or troll, will be instantly booted from the game. The mods have the right to decide when an action or discussion has turned into hostility. General rule of thumb: if it seems questionable, don't do it.